


Here and There

by thefullergirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Freeform, Idols, M/M, Poetry, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullergirl/pseuds/thefullergirl
Summary: i couldn't tell you, but you were all of my universes.// a poetry collection for different ships //





	1. [ l i g h t ] victor x yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I just wanted to compile my poems for this fandom here, and most of them can apply to multiple ships, so whoever you want to be in them, it's okay :D (I'm awkward at this sorry huhu)
> 
> With this first one, I had Victor in mind, and he's talking about Yuuri, but again, it can be about anyone :D

a habit I have formed over the years  
is assigning one thing to those I care about  
make them easier to remember  
seeing them in common places  
memories of them in everywhere I go  
no matter what foreign land I am in

 

he was coffee  
dark and bitter during those early mornings  
a wake-up when I need it most  
takes too long to cool down and yet  
the warmth when I crave it

 

she was a hug  
leaping up into my arms  
throwing the wind out of me  
the best comfort when I am against myself  
soft reassurance and familiarity  
tear-stained cheeks and my heart swelling

 

he was a ballet  
grace behind those glass panels  
precision etched into muscle memory  
softest at some points and fearful in the next  
fingers to the sky in wonder  
taking flight even as he is weighed down

 

and you  
you were the sun  
the warmth touching my skin  
gentle and almost unsure  
as it glides over the snow of my home  
and melts the ice of the years that have passed  
and the hours that I have spent on my own

 

your words like the rare sunlight we crave  
there for a moment but gone too soon  
and we lie in wait for it again  
this beauty that we could barely catch  
teasing us with its existence  
and the light it brings  
so whenever you say something  
I capture it in my jar of thoughts

 

your eyes like light through stained glass  
people may always see but rarely do they pay attention  
to how these colors are more than just that  
how they are forgiving and merciful  
and yet can remind you of how you should be on your knees  
extending your hands in belief  
that what they illuminate might save you  
  


but also desperately scorching  
as your tongue traces paths I could never explore  
as your hands find ways to crumble me into nothing  
as your whispers take me somewhere else  
as your heart beats with mine  
as I see stars with the way you hold me

 

your mouth is what I give into first  
sweet and yet so demanding  
as it robs me of all the words I have ever known  
as it makes me forget of every doubt

 

you move as if dodging shadows  
restless but in a grace I have never known  
and maybe the darkness does want you  
this smidgen of light they can swallow whole  
but you fight against them  
coming out even brighter

 

so sometimes  
I stay up in the tangle of our sheets  
look at you as you sleep  
calmer now and not shining like you always are  
though still with this glow  
that I would kill to stay by

 

because all my life I have known  
the feeling of gloves to protect from the bite of the cold  
the snow that would catch in my hair  
the ice perpetually beneath me  
deafening silence from all sides  
only the roar of a crowd that I know too well  
and the only smile I have ever done

 

and here you are  
more than I could have hoped for  
thawing out a heart I thought long gone  
making me grin despite myself  
a force to be reckoned with  
and yet arms to belong in

 

and where I’m from  
the sun barely shines  
but with you beside me  
I barely notice  
for you shine brightest of all


	2. [ p l a c e s ] phichit & yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and maybe I will stay here  
> right across from you in coffee shops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one, yeah. I will not get better at this notes thing haha :<<  
> But hope you enjoy this!

coffee shop dazes in the rain  
4:15 cravings  
knit sweaters that I always forget  
the clatter of change on the table  
  
mindless small talk for hours  
my fingers fidgeting with my phone  
a second order of sweetness  
another dozen moments of silence ****  
  
trying desperately to keep the conversation going  
your hand constantly on your phone  
and I don’t know what I am doing anymore  
all I know is that I might be desperate  
  
because I have no idea if you notice  
that over sips of coffee my eyes wander to you  
all your denim and your scuffed up sneakers and your bed hair  
I notice the lines in your hands and the hollow of your throat  
  
and I keep biting my tongue to keep myself from saying  
I kinda wanna hold your hand in mine  
I kinda wanna push the hair out of your eyes  
I kinda want you all to myself  
  
I clench my hands in my lap  
knowing that you are inches from me  
knowing that I can hold your heartbeat if I could  
knowing that you will never allow it  
  
and maybe I will stay here  
right across from you in coffee shops  
trying to hide my smile behind tentative sips  
knowing that I do not have a place with you.


	3. [ u n s e e n ] yuuri x victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for i am ordinary  
> someone you won't know in your lifetime  
> will i matter the way that you matter to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda about Yuuri as a fanboy and thinking he can never reach his idol.

sometimes  
it's better to not be seen  
better to hide behind the lights  
better to be just another face

 

but i wonder  
if you knew me  
would you like me too?  
would you like the smile that reached my heart  
would you like the way i lit up when it's you here  
would you like the way that everything stops for you?

 

you're used to it  
this boy of the stars and the rain and the words  
you with a sea of believers behind him  
will you really see me?

 

for i am ordinary  
someone you won't know in your lifetime  
will i matter the way that you matter to me?

 

it is however  
an honor to be here  
to see you even when i'm only part of the thousands that do  
to see you where you belong  
to know that up there  
you can feel every single beat of our hearts  
even the tiniest of mine.

 


End file.
